After The Date
by Jet Dreamer
Summary: Based on a pic by 'fenthelascivious.tumblr'. Riza and Ed (21 years old) have been dating for about a month now. After an evening of fine dining and some surprisingly hard wine, Ed is brought to Riza's home since he's too drunk to walk back to his hotel. One Shot. RizEd


After the Date

The front porch steps. You don't really think about them all that much from day to day. However, they become a great enemy when you and your date come home buzzed.

Each little elevation seemed to be a challenge to the adults. It was a little easier for Riza since she had planned on driving, but took one drink too many and had to walk with Ed to her home. Now Ed wasn't fully red faced. He wasn't normally bad with alcohol and knew he had to get home in one piece. But for some reason, a buzzed Hawkeye had to slowly walk a plastered alchemists back to her house instead of his own hotel room a mile further.

"You and Roy defiantly have this in common." Riza stated.

"What? A cute woman helping us?" Ed said playfully. Not the funniest thing he could've said, but it got a giggle out of her.

"N-no. Neither of you could walk right after four glasses of wine." At this point, they were two steps away from the last one.

"Come on. Give me some credit. I'm with a pretty lady in a fancy black dress." And thus began the rambling all drunks do. "Pretty lipstick. Pretty hair. Pretty earrings. Pretty makeup. Pretty blonde hair."

Flattered, "Ed, you said 'pretty hair' twice."

"Well, I like blonde hair."

Riza was surprised. His speech wasn't slurred at all and Ed didn't smell like a brewery. Then again, her senses aren't on point at the moment. Regardless, Ed was more so adorable than anything else. To her, the only clue that he wasn't good to drive was his walk. She didn't even notice his constant blush.

Finally, they reached the front door.

"King and Queen of the mountain." Ed let out.

Riza laughed a bit, "Okay, hold on. Let me get my key." Riza reached in her purse pulling out her house keys. 'That was easy' she thought. Her next thought was, '…oh shit. Which one is for the door?'

"You got it?" Ed asked. When Riza didn't respond he stared at the ring with her for a second.

"Yeah, it's this one." Thankfully, she was right.

Shortly after opening the door, Ed sighed.

"I'm sleeping on the couch?"

"If you want." Riza corrected. "I trust you. You can come to bed with me." A shut of the door and Ed realized what exactly she just said.

"You…sure about that?" Ed asked now turning beat red.

Riza looked at him. Eye to eye, the widow and widower didn't seem too interested in continuing the conversation.

Riza placed her palm on Ed's cheek in a comforting way. Her other hand arched around his lower back offering him romance. There was no need to say anything in Ed's mind, he had is two options. Both of which, Riza had no problem with him accepting. This was the second reason Ed didn't want to drink too much. He wanted to remember what Riza's body felt like when he woke up the next morning.

-Three Hours of Steamy Sex Later-

Through the windows came the morning sunlight. As well as the headache that comes from a night of drinking.

"Ugh." Ed said opening his eyes. He tried to push himself up but stopped. His right hand was on something…squishy. "Wha?" Ed said looking down, still lightly squeezing the body part.

"That's my breasts Ed." Riza said being woken up by her lover groping her.

"Oh right. I knew it seemed familiar." Ed grinned, still massaging her.

"Edward," Riza smiled. "Trust me, you did enough of this last night." She threw the sheets off of both of them and slid off the bed. Ed pouted a bit no longer having something to grope.

Watching Riza stretch her arms did brighten his mood again. Even if his head was making him stay as still as possible, Ed forced himself out of the bed. His arms wrapped around her as his bare chest fell on her bare back.

Riza's head leaned back resting on Ed's shoulder, "When are you going back to Risembool?"

Ed tilted forward supporting her body, "Two more days." His voice was a little groggy. He still had to pay for the three days booked at the hotel even though he wasn't there last night.

"I'm staying with you then." The woman said putting her arms over his, "I'd hate for you to waste your money on that hotel."

Ed kissed her neck. Just as a way to say, 'that sounds good'. When their eyes met, they kissed on the lips. Just as a way to say, 'just because'.

END


End file.
